


THE WOOD OF SHADOWS

by Joeyrumlow



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blue Mountains | Ered Luin, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Witches, Young Dwarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joeyrumlow/pseuds/Joeyrumlow
Summary: A night under the stars with Fili in a not so familiar forest.P. S. Watch out for some unknown danger or just a  mischievous brother.





	THE WOOD OF SHADOWS

The leaves continued to moan as the bitter wind bit them. There was no moon and the misty figures of the drifting clouds were vaguely discernible. You shivered as the cruel wind now sought to torment you with it's icy fingers. You were sitting as close to the fire as possible but it's cold embrace only seemed to grow tighter. 

"You're going to end up inside the fire if you move any further," Fili spoke from behind you. 

You didn't respond but you felt a sudden weight on your shoulders - you found his coat wrapped securely around you. You wanted to argue with him about being fully capable of keeping yourself warm but somehow, all you could say was "Thank you."

He sat down beside you and poked at the fire. Both of you had come too deep into the forest chasing after an animal. You had no luck in finding it but you had surely lost your way. After hours and hours of wandering, you had decided to rest and seek your way home at the advent of daylight. Your meal had been frugal and you had to trade your soft covers for the hard ground. But the sight of the twinkling stars strewn like diamonds into the black and inky cloak of the already descended Darkness had indeed provided some solace. 

After sitting in silence for sometime, Fili spoke, "Don't worry Y/N, we'll find our way back." 

You nodded. He shifted his gaze to the fire and cleared his throat. "Would you... uh... like to hear a story? I think it would be better to think of something else for a while." 

Your eyes lit up immediately. "I'd love to."

You did not miss the subtle mischievous glint in his eyes as he smiled wide and replied, "Okay, so here we go. 

"Long, long ago, a lonely Dwarf was trudging along the rough and winding paths of an unfamiliar forest..." You gulped. You knew what he was up to. "...on a cold moonless night - like today," he continued. "He had journeyed from afar and his weary feet were on the verge of letting him down. Still, he scurried along, trying his best to ignore the scowl of the shadowy trees, long and slender. For he knew that a peril greater than darkness would await him if he lingered there long enough."

The wind suddenly howled impatiently as the leaves quivered and the firelight flickered. You slowly edged towards Fili, a cold fear steadily rising within you. Fili's face showed a tinge of pink at the proximity and he shifted ever so slightly. His eyes caught your visage lit by the auburn hue of the dancing flames and was left breathless. 

"Aren't you going to proceed?" you asked, curiosity getting the upper hand. Your sudden question startled him and he looked away. You saw the sudden build of colour on his cheeks but you attributed it's cause to the fire. However, you did miss the look of adoration and love that he had been so profoundly bestowing through his eyes that mirrored the skies. 

He cleared his throat again and spoke, "Well, um... yes. 

"So, this Dwarf came upon a clearing that seemed to emerge quite unexpectedly - just like the one we're in," he added gravely. You found yourself looking around involuntarily, your eyes coming back to the fire after peering at the shadows for sometime. A small smile crept unto Fili's lips but he quickly replaced it with gravity and continued, 

"He threw himself on the ground for he could go no further. The dangers of the dark lurked in his mind but neither fear nor urgency could move him; it seemed that a strange magic had bound him to that place. He sat in the darkness, shrouded by a growing dread and clutching his trusted axe with all his might. At that moment, he heard a shrill wail resound from a distance that curdled his blood and made him tremble as a dry leaf. The wail seemed to draw closer and the Dwarf was paralysed with fear. 

"The wail stopped just a few yards before him. He could see nothing but he realised that his surroundings had suddenly become painfully silent. "

At this moment, you noticed that your surroundings had also become absolutely quiet. There was no wind; the whole forest seemed to fall into a slumber and even the fire burned without a sound. You shuddered and crept closer to Fili and were now sitting against him. His blush deepened but he went on,  
"This Dwarf now heard footsteps nearing him, the sound of leaves getting crushed under the trample of feet. He held his quivering gaze in the dark and he could make out a figure darker than darkness itself approaching. His breath was caught in his throat and cold sweat drenched him. He could neither fight nor flee; he realised that now he would meet his doom as the infamous Wailing Witch of the Whispering Woods had found him. 

"The treacherous and agonising screams of the Dwarf echoed throughout the woods. The neighbouring village of men also..."

A sharp wail in the distance interrupted his narrative as it cut through the overwhelming silence of the forest. An icy dread overtook you both and you sat motionless, afraid to even breathe. The sound of approaching footsteps sent an appalling shiver down your backs. Crippled with fear, you looked on helplessly like the Dwarf in the story. 

The firelight showed a shadow slowly making its way towards you. Breathing heavily, both of you awaited the strokes of the unknown. 

Suddenly, a loud "Ha, ha, ha! Look at your faces!" burst out from the darkness ahead in an all too familiar voice. Kili, now fully visible and glowing in the light of the fire, was laughing uncontrollably, clutching his stomach and almost falling over. "Your faces!" he managed to squeak once again. 

Heat flooded your cheeks and you were filled with relief, anger, embarrassment and irritation. 

Kili had followed a curious light in the far distance that he had seen on his way home from the tavern. He had killed a warg on his way there that had been uncannily alone. The creature had bellowed a terrifying scream before dying that had shaken its hunter as well. After sometime, he had managed to find and then scare two poor and distraught individuals. 

You were not so lost after all. Fatigue and darkness had blurred your minds; a few more turns and some more walking could have had you both in your respective homes. 

"Kili! You fiend!" you yelled and charged after him. 

Fili sat still for a moment, blinking at the playful and teasing glances of the fire. He felt the cold hold of fear melt away and the warmth that he felt earlier rise like a phoenix. He then shook his head and got up to join you in chasing Kili. He would definitely punish his brother for ruining his moment with you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also the story that I wrote for the Tale Teller's Fright Night challenge 2018 by sdavid09 on tumblr with Fili and the prompt witch.


End file.
